


My knight in shining armour

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Breakup, Disney, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: After Brooke broke up with Vanessa, Vanessa’s feelings for A’Keria are back and it’s their chance to make this right.





	My knight in shining armour

7:34 pm-   
Brooke <3:  
Hi Vanessa,   
I’ve never done that in all my life and trust me, I would much rather do it in person, we need to break up. I just couldn’t wait another week to tell you and calling you would have been too hard. I’m sorry it’s just that I can’t be that committed to a relationship. Hope you will understand. 

Vanessa could barely move. So many emotions were mixed right now in her heart. A big soup of feelings that sure did not look good. She thought about it for a few minutes and decided that it was better to leave her on read. Make her suffer a little, pretend like she doesn’t care. At some point she’s seen it coming, Brooke is attached to her freedom more than to Vanessa. It hurts but Vanessa knew it wouldn’t last. They were too different. 

7:41 pm-

Vanjie:  
I just got dumped. Can you come over? 

Silky:   
WHAT?   
I’m so sorry Vanessa I don’t know what to say , I wish I could be there but I don’t know if I can, hold on a minute I’m going to see what I can do.   
—-  
Silky was available. She doesn’t have a thing on her schedule until tomorrow night. She could have easily went to Vanessa’s house to support her and be there for her friend, as much as she wanted to, her matchmaker instinct needed to do something else. 

7:43 pm  
Silky:  
I’m so busy tonight I need someone to remplace me. You up for it? 

A’Keria:  
What do you need me to do?

Silky:  
Brooke just broke up with Vanessa.

A’Keria:  
WHAT? Ohh I’m so sorry. 

Silky:   
Don’t pretend I know you aren’t sorry. Can you go support her tonight? If you show her you’re there for her maybe she will realize you’re the one she should be with. 

A’Keria :  
Of course I will! But don’t count on me for making any move on her tonight. It’s not the right timing I don’t want her to see me as a rebound. 

Silky:   
You are so not A’Keria. She loves you it’s just Brooke was blinding her. Now that she’s out of the way, it’s your turn! 

A’Keria:  
Don’t get your hopes up. It might never happen. I wish it will but Hey, Who knows! If she likes me I’m definitely down for it!

Silky:   
Who knows? I know for a fact you two will happen. I’ll text the group  
——

7:47 pm  
Silk to “dream girls” group:   
@Vanj sorry i won’t be able to make it tonight, I tried but I can’t find a way out of this event, but I’m sure @Keke will go if you ask her. 

Vanj:   
It’s fine @Silk, I would have asked her but @Keke told me she was doing a show tonight so I guess I’ll be alone. Don’t worry I’ll be fine. 

Keke:  
@Silk told me what was going on, I just called to cancel. @Vanj I can come over any time. 

Vanj:  
You didn’t have to do that. Thank you so much @Keke you’re amazing! <3 

Silk:   
;) 

A’Keria: Im coming over my cab is here, be there soon @Vanj <3 

——

 

She’s not going to lie to herself. A’Keria was actually feeling great about all of this. A’Keria’s heart was beating so fast in that moment it could actually get out of her chest. Any form of love Vanessa would show toward her used to make her heart break because she knew it was friendship. But now that Brooke isn’t in the portrait anymore, the feeling just got much more appreciated. 

A’Keria grabbed her coat and her wallet and got in the cab, gave the address to the driver and sat on the backseat. It was a 20 minute drive to get to Vanessa’s but today it felt more like a 20 years drive. The traffic was pretty bad and if A’Keria wasn’t sitting in someone else’s car she would have yelled at some of the cars in front. She just wanted to fly to Vanessa on a magical flying dragon, but they weren’t in some sort of fairytale. A’Keria loved Disney movies and sometimes she wished she could find her knight in shining armour. This was real life, the only thing she could do was imagine that picture perfect Disney movie love story. 

When A’Keria arrived she looked at the door and saw the little girl waving at her with a tiny smile. A’Keria just threw a 100$ bill to the driver and told her to keep the change. She didn’t have time to waste anymore. 

Vanessa was feeling so bad but seeing A’Keria standing beside the yellow car, throwing her money and running toward her made Vanessa feel a little better. A’Keria would always cheer her up when she was feeling down. She just does something to her, it’s more than just friendship but Vanessa obviously knew that she felt some way about A’Keria but she never told her. 

“Vanessa are you ok?” 

“Better now that you’re here, A’Keria”  
She said hooking her arms tightly around her. They was A’Keria played with her hair behind her back and gave her a feeling a comfort. She needed that. 

“We should head back inside I’m cold”   
Vanessa said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. They walked to Vanessa’s bedroom and sat on the bed next to each other still holding hands. 

“Tell me how did that happen Vanessa?”

“Brooke is not ready for such a commitment. At least that’s what she said.” 

“Brooke is dumb to not appreciate you.” 

“It’s fine. I just wish she would have   
told me in person instead of sending me that stupid text message.”

“She broke up by text?!?? A’Keria said letting go of Vanessa’s hand and jumping from the bed to stand up and look at Vanessa who was looking down at her phone to find the message. 

“Here, take a look.” 

A’Keria read the full message and when she was done she saw a notification pop up on Vanessa’s phone.  
-Silk to “dream girls”: A’Keria likes you! Make a move!-   
She waited for it to disappear before handing the phone back to Vanessa. 

“What was that?”  
Vanessa said grabbing her phone back.

“Ahh- your.... Bank!” 

”Again? Bitch I do pay my bills why they keep telling me I don’t! Third time this week. I’ll take care of it later.” She said putting the phone away but when she placed it by her side another notification popped up and Vanessa saw this one.   
-Silk to “dream girls”: @Vanj She loves you! Make a freaking move you two are perfect for each other!”- 

She clicked on it and opened the app to look at all the previous messages Silky sent. There was about 10 of them since she last checked. All saying the same. She activated airplane mode on her phone and threw in on the other side of the bed. 

“You are going to explain that to me A’Keria.” Vanessa sais crossing her arms. 

A’Keria was so mad at Silky. She didn’t want Vanessa to stop begin her friend because of Silky not being able to keep a secret. 

“I do like you. Ok? I always did! But I’m pretty damn good at hiding it. I didn’t want to say anything when you got with Brooke. I told Silky about it and she can’t keep a fucking secret even if it’s to ruin our friendship.” 

“You liked me before I got with Brooke?” 

“I like you since I saw you walking in the workroom.” 

“That’s almost a year ago!”

“I meant season 10. I liked you 2 years ago, I started loving you that first day of filming season 11.”

-Congratulations A’Keria! What a great way to dig your grave even deeper!- she tough to herself in that moment. 

“Wow. I could have never tell.”

“That was the point. I just love you so much i wanted you to be happy with Brooke and out friendship meant so much to me, I didn’t wanna ruin it.”

“That could never happen. In 10 years I’ll be walking down the aisle and you’ll still be my best friend in the hole world.” 

“The aisle?” 

“Im sorry I forgot to ask. Do you ever wanna get married?” 

“I... I don’t know. I’m so confused right now Vanessa.”

“If you would have told me that before I would have never got with Brooke! I loved you for so long A’Keria. I never thought you did too! Silky knew about it, so that’s why she sent me these messages tonight. “

“ I don’t want to be a rebound to you.”

“You could never A’Keria. If there ever was a rebound it is Brooke. Can you kiss me now? I’ve been waiting about a year for you!”

“I- I don’t....”  
Vanessa placed her finger on her lips and said

“I love you.”  
She said slowly placing a kiss on A’Keria’s lips. If this was a Disney movie there would be fireworks out the window and some incredibly romantic music playing while the camera turned around them. But this was real life. 

“I love you too, Vanessa. Tonight is all I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“I know you love Disney movie, this is my spin on it.”   
She said taking off her gold necklace with a little gold heart and handing it to her. 

“I haven’t wore that thing since I got with Brooke. I just put it on tonight to make me feel better. My mom bought it for me at our local jewelry store when I was 10. I want you to have it. Because you have my heart.” 

“You really know how to make me feel special.”   
She said putting it around her neck.   
“I’m never going to take it off.” 

“Actually you shouldn’t keep it on in the shower.” 

“Don’t ruin my Disney moment Vanessa!”   
She said giving her angry eyes but she couldn’t even pretend to be angry she just bursted out laughing. 

“With you ever second of my life is like a Disney movie. You’re my knight in shining armour.”

“Coming from you. That means a lot A’Keria. So what you wanna do now? Go in the backyard and launch cheap fireworks to celebrate our love?”

“Ohh Vanessa. With you I don’t need all of this. Eating soup and cuddling is enough to fulfill my hole Disney fantasy.” 

A’Keria knew in that moment they were made for each other and would live happily ever after.


End file.
